


Deadly Dull

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [87]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Birth, Boyfriends, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Kurt part ways with their daughter.One-shot based on the song Deadly Dull by Movements.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Deadly Dull

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Blaine•

Walking off stage I can feel the tiny human inside me kick, probably mad at me from moving around too much. I give my guitar to one of the techs before going to find my boyfriend. He was holding a bottle of water out to me.

"What's wrong babe?” He asks, obviously noticing my discomfort.

"The baby's just kicking hard." I tell him, his face brightens up but quickly fades. He was going to feel but pulled his hand back from my belly.

"That's great. I'm gonna head to the green room. I'll meet you back there." He said and got up from where they were backstage.

I know it's hard for him but it's hard for me too. I'm stuck in between my feelings right now being pregnant with this baby. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant so early in our relationship, especially with our careers. I’m a touring musician and Kurt is making a name for himself in the fashion industry, I can’t let this ruin that for him...for us. 

Kurt and I had a very long discussion about whether or not we wanted to keep the baby. It's not that we wouldn't love to keep the baby and raise them, it's just we're both in our mid-twenties, and our lives just started. Maybe in the future we can have a kid together but as of right now it's just not what we want. So we decided to give the baby up for adoption. We found this amazing couple who I know will love this baby as if it was their own biological child and give them something Kurt or I won't be able to provide for a long time.

I sigh and go to see my boyfriend and everyone else who are relaxing in the green room. I sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me, pulling him into his chest. 

"Sorry about before. I just don't feel comfortable feeling the baby kick. I don't want to get too attached to it." He whispers in my ear.

I look at him with a smile. I kiss his cheek and watch his cheeks turn light pink. "It's okay." I whisper back before snuggling into his chest until we had to head back to the hotel.

**-Weeks Later-**

Everything was moving so quickly. I got home from tour two weeks ago and now we're at the hospital about to bring this baby into the world.

The adopting parents are here, Tyler and Lisa. They've been very supportive of Kurt and I and have been so sweet for us during this time. I think they're going to make great parents for this child, I know they're very excited to meet them, we're all excited I guess. But I'm mostly anxious because I've never done this before and also I'm not prepared for everything I'm about to go through.

Labor's been a bit rough for me. As much as Tyler and Lisa want to help me I didn't want them in the room right now. I don't want them in the room when I'm giving birth either. I know they should be here but I just want this moment with me, my boyfriend, and Rachel, who has been our number one supporter since day one.

He's been doing his best at trying to get me to keep my focus during my labor and work through the contractions. They're harsh but being able to lean on him has been a big help, especially since he keeps telling me how much of a good job I'm doing and how proud he is of me.

I just want this baby out and to move on with my life. I was getting close to getting this baby so all I'm really doing now is trying to work my way through the contractions until the doctor gets back.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" I look into his eyes and see that he's smiling. "What?" I smile as well, matching his perfection.

"Nothing, just that I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. I love you now and I'll love you forever." I say to him. He presses his lips against mine and I start to get a strong contraction. He knows what to do immediately and relaxes my body and my nerves through it.

Once it passes I look back up at him feeling our bodies sway back and forth in the quiet room. I could hear his heart beating loud and strong, something I can fall asleep to every night.

After being up on my feet for about an hour I moved back onto the bed and the doctor came in to check me. She announced that it was time for me to start pushing so Kurt brought our friends in and they were all so excited to meet this baby girl or boy. We didn't find out the gender because like we said before we didn't want to grow attached to the baby.

Kurt stayed right next to me and held up my leg while Rachel came around the other side to hold up my other leg.

The nurse had unbuttoned my gown and took it off me so that when the baby's born they're able to be right on my bare chest.

My doctor tells me that I have to start pushing so I put my chin to my chest like she says and bare down as hard as I can for ten seconds.

"Push Blaine, you're doing it! Use your strength and push this baby out!"

I inhale and hold my breath, pushing down.

"Perfect, keep pushing!"

"I can see the baby's head Blaine! Push again, come on!" I can feel it start to burn to the extreme but pushed through it anyway. "Keep going Blaine, more, more, more! You're doing great, baby's head is crowning!"

I continued to push through the pain then stop, the burning was becoming more intense. I groan out in pain and feel Kurt begin to rub my leg, letting me know that it was okay.

"You have to keep pushing Blaine. Baby's head is almost out. The head is the hardest part, I know it hurts but keep pushing." She tells me.

"I'm trying, it hurts!"

"I know it does but you have to push through the pain to get this baby out." She says.

"Now chin to your chest and push down as hard as you can."

Kurt and Rachel pull my legs back again and I push hearing them all cheer me on to not give up and to keep going.

"Here comes the head, Blaine! Keep pushing hun you're doing fantastic!" I deeply inhale and push.

A loud sigh leaves my lips feeling their head bulge out.

"You're doing great babe, the baby's almost here." Kurt says, smiling, continuing to rub my leg.

"Okay now I want you to pant so I can check for a cord then you can deliver the shoulders." She says. "Quick breaths, Blaine." She adds. I nod and do as she says.

A nurse comes over and places a cool rag over my forehead and presses it there. I feel so much pressure as she checks for a cord and scrunch my face up forgetting to breathe so I hold my breath.

"You have to breathe Blaine, just quick pants." She says. I listen to her and groan starting to pant. "Perfect there's no cord but just take slow deep breaths and let the shoulders come on their own. Slow deep breaths Blaine."

I inhale and exhale following her breathing but stop feeling myself stretch and the burning return.

"Focus Blaine, shoulders are turning, you're almost done. Keep breathing." Kurt looks at me and starts to breathe with me, his eyes never leaving me. "Okay now one more push and the baby will be out." She says. I take a deep breath and push.

The baby slides out and is now in the doctor's hands.

"It's a girl!" She says placing her onto my chest.

The nurse places a baby blanket over us and cleans her off.

As much as I wanted to say something I just couldn't. All I could do was cry holding this child that would no longer be in my life anymore.

She was beautiful and was just perfect.

I placed my hand over her back and kept her warm until Kurt cut her cord and they brought her to the other side of the room.

He bent down and gave me a kiss. "I'm so proud of you baby, you were amazing." He says. I nod and close my eyes crying some more.

After a few minutes she's brought back to me and I kindly ask Rachel to leave the room so that we can have a moment alone with our baby.

When the room was silent, I looked down at the precious jewel that was in my arms and started to cry again. Kurt sits next to me on the bed and is silently crying as well.

She opens her eyes and they're so bright yet so delicate.

"Hi baby girl, we just wanted to tell you that we love you so much. And that we're sorry for doing this. We're just not ready for a baby yet but you were an amazing surprise. You're going to live with two wonderful parents who are going to love you just as much as we do, maybe even more. I love you and so does your daddy, we'll never forget you.” I couldn’t stop my tears from streaming down my cheeks. “You're going to grow up into an amazing and wise young woman you just have to put your heart and soul into everything you do. I promise you'll go far. I'm sorry that we couldn't provide you with a life of luxury so our only hope was to give you to parents who are able to do that for you. It's not that we don't want to, it's just we're not ready to take care of a baby just yet we're still young and new to this chapter of our lives. So I wish you all the best in life and know that your mommy and daddy love you so much." I sigh before kissing her little head then passing her to Kurt.

He brings her outside the room so that Tyler and Lisa can meet their new daughter.

Kurt comes back into the room without the baby and it finally hits me that I don't have this baby anymore. Not inside me she's out in the world with new parents, someone that's not me or Kurt.

I sigh and he comes back into the bed with me. I turn to face his chest and cry into his black shirt. I didn't expect this to be so hard for me but it is. I had to give my baby up and give her away to someone else.

Did I make the wrong decision?

I just cry and cry until I run out of tears. I don't know if I can handle this and live with this the rest of my life. I want my baby girl back. She's mine and deserves to live with me, with us. I fucked up. 


End file.
